


Darling? Let's dance

by marvelliz



Series: Tom Holland Oneshots [1]
Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, London, Love, a thousand years, i have no idea what to tag I'm sorry, it's a songfic, or not really but the song from Christina Perri is sung in it, proposal, twilight thus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelliz/pseuds/marvelliz
Summary: Tom tries to propose to you.





	Darling? Let's dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, here I am again with another oneshot, a request this time:)) Anyway, I don’t have much to say except that this sucks, I’m sorry and I’m a little sleep deprived. Also I’m bad at titles. Still, I hope you like it, sweet anon!<3 ~Liz

Tom fumbled with the keys as he tried to open the door to their little apartment. Your laughter distracted him, and his hands were shaking from how much he was laughing himself. He didn’t even know why you were laughing at this point, he just remembered it was something you had said in the cab, and since then you both hadn’t stopped.  
It was nice, how much he could let go when you were with him. Maybe that’s why he loved you so much.  
Your hiccups faded away when he finally managed to push the door open, and both of you stumbled inside. Your eyes shone when you looked at him, pupils blown with joy. His jacket was wrapped around your shoulders, because the flimsy sleeves of your dress didn’t do much to protect you from the cold. He had teased you about it, because how on earth did you think you wouldn’t be cold when summer was long since over? A watery autumn sun wouldn’t be enough to keep you warm. Luckily for you, his body heat was.  
Your hair was windblown, and Tom thought you had never looked more beautiful than in that moment. He still couldn’t grasp how he could ever be so lucky to call you his.  
You shook the too big jacket from your shoulders and while you hung it on the coat rack next to the door, he sneaked up behind you to wrap his arms around your waist. A cute giggle escaped your mouth as he covered your neck with open-mouthed kisses. His lips touched your ear. “I love you, Y/N.” He whispered.  
With a bright, loving smile on your face, you turned in his arms, wrapping your arms around his neck and pressing a soft kiss against his lips. “I love you too, Tom.” You looked him in the eyes, the love that radiated in them almost overwhelmed you. “Thank you for today. It was perfect.”  
He kissed you again and smiled against your lips. “You’re perfect.”  
“And you’re cheesy.” You giggled again, wriggling yourself from Tom’s arms and quickly moving out of his way before he could grab you. A grin appeared on his face when he chased you playfully, but not before his hand slipped in his back pocket.  
The cool metal band brushed reassuring against his fingers. It was almost perfect.

You loved moments like this, when there was music playing in the background and you and Tom were cuddling on the couch after a full day of going out together. It was Tom’s favourite playlist, the one with all the songs that made him think about you two together. It was the playlist he listened to when he was away for his acting for weeks.  
“Tom?” You looked up at him through your eyelashes.  
He combed a hand through your hair. “Yes, darling?”  
“I can’t believe I went on the London Eye today.” Your voice was sleepy, but excitement shone through.  
Tom huffed a laugh. “I can’t believe you’d never been on the London Eye before!”  
“Don’t laugh!” You tried to pout , but a smile immediately broke through on your face. You’d smiled that same way on top of the London Eye too, your eyes sparkling with delight when you pulled him in for a kiss.  
He’d planned on proposing there to you - but he hadn’t. He’d been too caught up in the moment, with you in his arms. Realising he never wanted to let you go. Maybe he was also a little scared.  
Although now with you in his arms again, your face serene as you enjoyed the last moments of your free day together, he knew he didn’t have any reason to be. You loved him, told him that many times already, and he loved you just as much – if not more.  
“Hey, did you know that the restaurant we went to was the same where we had our first date?” You didn’t even bother to open your eyes and snuggled a little deeper in Tom’s arms, him tightening his arms around you in response.  
Of course he knew. That had been his plan B.  
He’d wanted to propose there, too, if for one reason or another the Ferris wheel didn’t work out. He really wanted this to be perfect.  
But then another woman in the same restaurant let out a high squeal, and everyone instinctively turned to see the man across from her sink down on his knee and shove a ring on her finger. Everyone, including you, started clapping, some even cheered for them. Tom turned back to you to see a delighted smile on your face while you looked at the newly engaged, and decided he couldn’t do it then and there. For obvious reasons.  
Tom winked at you when he saw you looking up at him. “Yeah, I think I remember.”  
“You’re such a dork.” Smirking, you gave him a short kiss. Tom pulled you back for another, longer one.  
“And yet you love me.” He smiled against your lips.  
The song ended in the background and switched to a new one. Recognizing it immediately, his eyes lit up – even more when he saw that you had recognized it as well. It was probably the cheesiest romance song in history of romance, and you’d teased him when he sang it to you not long after you two got together. But you both knew you secretly loved it, and he’d played it many times for you after that. It was one of the songs that made him think of you the most.  
“Darling?” He whispered in your ear, his hot breath making a shiver run down your back. “Let’s dance.”  
“Wha- now?”  
“Of course!” He rolled from under you, you let out a yelp when you suddenly hit the couch. Looking up, you saw him towering over you with an invitingly extended hand. “Do you trust me?”  
The corners of your mouth lifted when you understood the reference. “Yeah.” And you took his hand, to which he quickly pulled you up.  
The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath.  
There wasn’t much space to dance in your apartment, but you didn’t want to dance wildly anyway. It wasn’t the song to dance on wildly. So instead, you just wrapped your hands loosely around his neck so you could look at him. There was so much love in his eyes you had to avert your gaze, blushing.  
Right from the start  
I knew that I’d found a home for my heart  
Tom never realized how true the lyrics where for you and him. He’d never admitted it, but the moment he first saw you, he knew he was made to be yours. Cheesy as it may sound.  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I’m afraid to fall  
You hugged him tighter while you danced through the room, hiding your smile in his chest. Tom was still wearing the same t-shirt he’d worn all day, like you still had on the same, now a bit wrinkled dress.  
Tom kissed the top of your head. Where he might have been hesitating earlier, now he’d never been so sure of something in his entire life.  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
He’d never doubted that he loved you more than anything.  
When the first notes of the refrain hit, he wrapped his arm tighter around your waist and swung you in the air, making you cry out in surprise. He laughed in your neck when you playfully hit his arm.  
Tom pulled you tight against him and whispered the words of the song in your ear.  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
“You’re beautiful, Y/N.”  
I will be brave  
“I will not let anything take away, what’s standing in front of me.” You giggled when his lips touched your ear. Why was your boyfriend such a God damn romanticus?  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
“Marry me.”  
He said it softly, making you almost question if you heard it right. You looked at him with wide eyes, a soft smile playing on his lips when he saw your shocked face as he went down on one knee.  
“I’m sorry for doing this now. I – I had a whole day planned for us with so many opportunities to ask you in style, but the truth is …” He swallowed, watching tears form in your eyes. “I wanted the whole world to know how much you mean to me, how amazing you are, but I don’t care about all these people. You are my whole world.”  
A sob left your mouth, your hand immediately covering your mouth to stop more from escaping.  
“I love you, so …” He took the small metal band out of his pocket, the little stones that adorned them gleaming in the little light that lit up the room. “Y/N, will you marry me?”  
You let out another sob, tears now streaming down your face as you nodded fervently. You didn’t try to say something, because you knew the lump in your throat wouldn’t let you.  
A bright smile lit up Tom’s face as he immediately stood up and grabbed your face, kissing you, hugging you as tight as he could. One hand travelled down your arm to take your hand in his, and he slipped the ring on your finger.  
It felt so right, like something in the universe had shifted into place. It wasn’t like people said, he couldn’t suddenly see his whole life in front of him. That was another thing he loved about you, every day with you was a surprise. But he knew that whatever happened, you were meant to be together.  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I’ll love you for a thousand more


End file.
